The present invention relates to an adaptive control for a motor vehicle.
Engine output is affected by ambient conditions. At high altitude, since the air density drops, the engine output also drops. During a ratio shift, servo activating hydraulic fluid pressure supplied to engage on-coming friction device, such as a clutch or a brake, is determined in response to throttle opening degree. Thus, if the engine output drops due to an increase in altitude, a shift quality also drops. For adaptive correction of such an insufficiency, it is necessary to detect a change in ambient condition of the motor vehicle. One measure is to install a barometer to detect a change in altitude. This measure is costly, however, and thus, not acceptable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an economical measure to detect a change in ambient condition of a motor vehicle without installation of an additional equipment.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive control for a motor vehicle wherein the setting of an automatic transmission is automatically adjusted to a new ambient condition.